When I Meet You
by Amaneyei25
Summary: Fuji Syusuke lost half of his heart and live miserably. Tezuka Kunimitsu lived in his solitude life. What happened if they met? Could Tezuka pull Fuji out of the darkness? Or Fuji prefer stay there? AU. My first fanfic. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis,if I did then it would be a different story. :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Amane_yei25 is here! This is my first fanfic, please be kind to me. I wrote my story using my smartphone so there'll be some errors but I'll try to reduce it as minimize as I can. This story is un-beta-ed. Okay,,here is the story.

* * *

Fuji Syusuke was frustrated. Another sigh escaped from his mouth. His dissolved hair was the result of his frustrations. He clicked his computer several times and let out another sigh. Another failure,huh? he though. Maybe this time I should resign and find another job, he chuckle. But deep down in his heart Fuji knew he couldn't find another. He couldn't find the passion as much as in photography.

Knocks on the door woke Fuji from his daydream. A girl's head appeared, smiled to Fuji.

"Ah. Sakuno-chan, what's the matter?"

"Chief Yamaguchi wants to see you, Fuji-san." she answered with a apologizing smile.

"I see. I'm on my way to his office actually. Thank you, Sakuno-chan." Fuji replied. He get up from his chair and walked to the door.

"No problem, Fuji-san." Sakuno opened the door wider for Fuji.

"How many time should I ask you to call me Fuji, Syusuke or even Syuu-kun, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji teased.

"Oh,I wouldn't dare to call you that Fuji-san. You are my senpai and our company's tensai. You can capture the magical moments in your photos. It's only fair to call you Fuji-san. I can still feel amazed every time I pass in front of your mount Fuji photo on the first floor."

Sakuno kept talking about his photos even if they reached the elevator. Praising him without noticing Fuji's dilemma. Fuji then tried to change the topic.

"I heard you interviewed an athlete last week. How was it?"

"Oh! Hai, he is Echizen Ryoma. A tennis player. A world class tennis player, actually. He has many great moves, Twist Serve, Drive B, he can copy his rival's move too. He even won against Yukimura-san last summer. Can you believe it? Yukimura-san is the God's child and Echizen-san defeated him. He is really a great player. But even so, he still has a great heart. He attended a charity party last week. " Sakuno could talk for a long time without losing her breath.

"A charity party?"

"Hai. It was held by Atobe's Enterprise. I tried to interview some of his investors about the charity events and so on but it's a futile attempt. They all were really closed to the outsider. Ah,we have arrived, Fuji-san."

The elevator ping-ed and stopped on the right floor. Fuji walked and looked back to Sakuno. He waved to her before walked to the closed wooden door before him. He got into the room after hearing a permission.

"Fuji-kun. I'm glad you come. Please, sit down. We have to discuss some matter."

"Hai." Fuji took the chair in front of his chief's table and sat. Try to compose himself.

Chief Yamaguchi cleared his throat two times, three times. His hand placed on his nape. It was clear that he didn't know how to give the right speech to Fuji. Fuji always be their magazine's best photographer. He was their tensai. But in these two years, his talent seemed like dissolved into the ocean, refused to appear. His photos looked blank and so ordinary. He lost his touch. Yamaguchi tried to cover it by giving more seminars and workshops to Fuji. Asked him to teach new photgraphers, being an editor -while the former editor went to do bigger projects-for nature section in their magazine. They lose their time now. The Upper management wanted more Fuji's talent. They want to sell more. Fuji ran out of time, Yamaguchi couldn't cover for Fuji more. No more.

"Fuji-kun, I have read your newest proposal and I'm not sure how to put it." said the white haired man.

"It's okay, Yamaguchi-san. I know my own limit. It's not as good as I hoped." Fuji felt bitter bile arose and gulped it back.

"We know you are still our best employee. We know, someday, one day you will back into your old self. Creating more wonderful works than ever. It's not easy, but I hope it is sooner than our expectation."

"I see. Actually, Yamaguchi-san.."

"We believe in second chance, Fuji-kun. Therefore we will give you another project."

"Another project? I thought you were not satisfied with the last result."

"Well,I was not. But I managed to convince them to give this project to you. Because I know your talent, Fuji-kun. This project will decide our next step. If this project successed, you will be a chief of the nature section for our magazine but if you failed, we will stop there. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear. I'm sorry for giving so much problems to you, sir." Fuji felt more doubt about himself.

"It's okay, Fuji-kun. You are like my own son. I won't let you down when you need help." After that he added , "This may be rude for me to say, but your brother won't come back, let him go. Move on,Fuji-kun. You still have many years ahead..."

Fuji heard a pity in Yamaguchi's words, then Fuji cut him, "I'm sorry. I need to re-check the photos arrangement. I must submit it before four o'clock. If you don't need anything anymore, then please excuse me."

"Yeah,I expect the best for next Tuesday." Fuji nodded and went back to his office.

 _Two years ago_

 _"No,aniki! How many time had I told you? I have to arrived at my dormitory this evening. I have no time to play date with you!" Yuta shouted to Fuji. Even if he shouted but his cheeks tinted by a pink blush which Fuji loved so much. His baby brother was the cutest over the world._

 _"But Yutaaaa... It's has been a long time. You come home only once a month. I feel reallyyyy lonely here. Can we go to eat something before you go back to your dormitory? I will even drive you there." Fuji put on his puppy eyes and tried his best to looked so miserable._

 _Yuta didn't bugged from his position on the furthest side of the sofa. With Fuji sat next to him, he has no place to move._

 _Seeing 'the puppy eyes tactic' was not working, Fuji changed to new method. "Oh,fine. I got it. Just forget it. This Wednesday I'll go to some expedition into unknown forest. I don't know when we will meet again. If by chance I lost in the forest, you don't have to search for me. I find no difference living here or the forest. Oh.. What a lonely life." Fuji finished his speech with a loud sigh._

 _"What was that? You didn't tell me before! Baka aniki!"_

 _"You didn't know? I thought I have told you before. Maaa.. It seems like I forgot to tell you,ne? I have a photobook to fill. We have to do some adventure into the forest. Find new plants and animals. Can you feel the excitement,Yuta?" Fuji explain with a big smile on his face._

 _Being an infamous photographer was Fuji's dream. Their mother had passed away when they were little children. Their sister married and moved to England. They didn't want to disturb the newlyweds so they stayed in Japan. Fuji had all the responsibilities to raise his baby brother. He always missed his brother when they were away. "But as long as I was there we can't meet each other. It'll be a lonely month, don't you think? It can't be helped,ne?"_

 _Yuta gave in. It was easier to move mountains than refuse his brother's wish. "I got it. We can have an afternoon snack before I go back. Now,move away! We have too much room for ten people here but you choose to sit here. Geez,what is wrong with you?!"_

 _"Mou~ but I miss you so much." Fuji hugged his brother and let out a laugh._

 _"Stop it! Baka aniki!"_

 _That afternoon they went to their favorite restaurant to have an early dinner. As he promised, Fuji brought his car and drove Yuta back to his dorm. On their way to the dorm,they have to go through the highway. Fuji drove fast because the dinner took time more than they expected. When they had to turn right at the_ _curve road, a fast uncontrollable car appeared before them. Everything went chaos there. Fuji tried to avoid that car and drove to the opposite side. He heard Yuta shouted his name. Fuji pedaled the brake till full. Screeched brakes were heard followed by a loud bam and than everything went black._

From that day Fuji lost his talent to see the world like the past. For him the world was only in black and white now. A monochromatic world was not interesting anymore. He can't taste the foods he ate. He ate only to give nutrients to his body and only when he remembered to eat. There were no musics to make him dance. The worst was he lost his brother because of his carelessness, he was an egoist who killed his brother. He was an undead in a living body. His sister once forced him to move to England with her but Fuji refused. He felt he would betray Yuta if he moved on.

Fuji couldn't forgive himself. He killed his own brother. If he didn't insist to have that stupid brother-date, Yuta might be still here with him.

Fuji wiped away his tears which always fell everytime he remembered his brother. His heart clenched until it he couldn't breathe. Suddenly he felt his office too cold and dark. The sun had set but he didn't feel any desire to move from there. If only he could dissappear by now. He put his head on his work table then his phone rang. His phone showed that Eiji was calling.

Clearing his throat to erased any self-pity evidence then he answered his phone. "Oh,Eiji. What is it?"

"Fujiko-nya! Have you arrived? Can you tell Oishi that I'll be late? We just received some animals' food stocks. We have to made inventory and keep it rightaway nya!"

"Arrived? Do we have an engagement today?" Fuji looked on his calendar and saw a big red circle on today's date. It was Oishi's birthday.

"Sorry,Eiji. I'm still at my office now. I'll go now. Is there anything I should bring there?" Fuji asked while took his coat and closed his office door.

"No.. It's okay nya. I'll just call him to tell him that we will be late. You know he will understand if we late nya."

"It's okay. I'll arrived in fifteen minutes. It's still the same place as the last we went,right?"

"Yeah. It's Taka's Sushi nya. I had made some reservation there. By the way,are you okay Fujiko?"

"Of course, yes. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No,you know that's not what I mean. You know..." Eiji's words were cut by someone's voice. Fuji couldn't hear the full sentence but it's about the stock.

"Nya~ Sorry,Fujiko-chan. They need me. I have to go now. Sorry nya!"

"It's okay,Eiji. I need to catch the bus too. See you there,ne ?"

"Sure. Bye-bye nya!"

Fuji managed to reach the bus station and took one rightaway. He arrived at Taka's Sushi less than fifteen minutes thanks to the smooth traffic.

He went in to the sushi's restaurant and saw Oishi had arrived. He gave Fuji waves. Fuji took a seat across Oishi.

"Sorry I'm late. There were some urgent things at work. Eiji called and informed that he will be late too."

"It's okay. He called me just now. Should we order something?"

"It's fine. Where are the others?" Fuji put his coat at the hanger and put it on the wall.

"They all are busy. Inui has some reports to do. Kaidoh have a night shift at his office."

"Saa. It means there are only three of us,huh?"

Eiji arrived ten minutes later. He said that one of the employee volunteer to do Eiji's part. They had a nice dinner at Taka's Sushi. They talked about their live, some funny moments at work but didn't discuss about Fuji's condition. Fuji loved them for their understanding. Eiji then took them to an exclusive bar at the center of the town. He told them that he got the pass from his shop's customer.

"Eiji. I think it's not a good idea. You still have to go to work tomorrow." Oishi tried to reprimand Eiji when he drank his third shoots.

"But Oishi~ It's a rare chance. We can't come here easily. Just enjoy it nya!" when the music change into a quite fast melody, Eiji took Oishi's hand to the dance floor. They dissappeared into the crowds.

Fuji chuckled and drank his fifth shoot or is it the seventh? He didn't remember. He wanted to drink until he forgot the pain inside his heart.

"You shouldn't drink too fast. You would get a bad headache tomorrow." A voice penetrated into his hearing range. His voice was very deep and rich,sent down shivers into Fuji's spine. Fuji wanted to hear it more.

"Hmm.. Maybe I want a bad headache so I don't have to think anymore. Another one, please!" Fuji slurred.

The man took Fuji's hand to stop him. "You are drunk."

"So what? I think it's a common knowledge that if I want a bad headache I have to drink more! Or is it I have to drunk so I can have headache?"

"Are you alone? Do you come here with your friends? I think it's time to go home. Alcohol is bad for your body."

"What do you know -ass? I don't care. Can you just leave me alone? I don't need your pity! I have enough with all of this. Just go away!" Fuji put his arms on the counter and his head followed. His tears didn't stop flowing.

This man definitely would invite some problem if left alone. Problem with a big p.

"It's decided. You are drunk."

The man sighed and pushed his glasses on his nose. "Give me his bill. Also a paper and pen." He wrote down something on the paper and gave it to the bartender. "Give it to his friends when they come back. I'll call it a night." He left tips on the counter.

"Alright,Sir. Good night. Thank you for coming."

The man,Tezuka Kunimitsu, took Fuji's left hand and put it on his shoulder. His right hand was placed on Fuji's waist. He didn't need much power to hoist Fuji up. This man is as light as a feather, Tezuka though.

Tezuka then put Fuji into the car. He made sure that Fuji was secured and walked to the driver's seat. He started the car and drove away from the parking lot. The car's fumes left tracks which erased by the night wind. For them the spring had just begun.

* * *

Review please! Have a nice day! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! 2nd chapter! Thank you for your review YuShi KuNiSuKei-san. It means so much for me. Thanks to everyone who follow my story. I'm so touched. *cry* by the way this story is still un-beta-ed. They may be typos or grammatically error. Thank you! Don't forget to Rnr. *wink*

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't know what possessed him to bring a stranger to his house. He had always been a solitude person. He tried to minimize his contact and interactions to people. He prefer to finish his work at his office and then go home than to meet people.

Last night he went to the bar, Crossroad Bar to meet his clients as Atobe's representative. Tezuka had sat at the counter for three hours and didn't see anyone who near the client's descriptions. He decided to call Atobe every thirty minutes but were directed to voice-mail. Did he remember it wrong? No,he had made sure the time and place right before coming here. After waiting for another half an hour he decided to go home. Atobe will have some explanations to do tomorrow,he thought. Finally he got up from his chair and was stopped by the man beside him.

Tezuka never appreciated a person from his physical appearance before. He knew physical aspects were not permanent, they would changed as time went by. He liked people who developed their ability more than people who kept their physical appearance. Yet,the man in front of him totally changed his point of view. He never met someone as stunning as this man.

The sandy haired man was so delicate almost like a girl. He had a chin length hair, with a pointed nose. His mouth was tinted by the unique mixture of pink and red,formed a forced smile. Tezuka frown when he saw that smile. Suddenly he wanted to erase that smile and replace it with a wholehearted smile. The man's delicate hand brought another shoot of drink into the luscious lips. Tezuka couldn't move his attention from this man. After another fast shoot and he decided to interfere. This man was trashed.

When he realized he already brought this man to his place. For his twenty six years of live, this was his first time doing something spontaneously. He always did everything based on schedule and organized them by priority scales. What he did was extremely unlike himself. He could hear Atobe's voice teasing about his action now.

He woke up an hour ago and prepared some breakfast for his guest and himself. He went to the guest bedroom and knocked before enter. His guest already woke up and sat on his bed, cleary had a bad headache. He clutched his head and a little whimper escaped his mouth.

"I brought you some aspirins. Do you want to drink them now or after having breakfast?"

He was startled by Tezuka's voice. He looked at Tezuka and tried to form some word but his throat was too dry to produce some word. Tezuka poured water into a glass which put on the table beside the bed and gave it to his guest.

He thanked Tezuka after drank all the water and put the glass back to its place. "I'm sorry but who are you? Where.. I mean what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No,I only remember that I had dinner with my friends and we went to some bar. I think I drank little."

Tezuka did something that he never did, he snorted when he heard the man said 'drank little'. This little man drove him crazy.

"Did we.. Well,you know.." He continued when he saw what he wore.

"Did we what? Aa.. If you mean something perverted then no. I like my partner conscious and participate in it too. Last night we didn't even pass the first stage." Atobe's influence took his part here, Tezuka talked just like him. Tezuka regretted what he said and wanted to completely erase what he said just now. If only he could rewind the time.

The man's eyes were opened and showed the most brilliant blue that ever seen. Last night he couldn't see this because of the bar's dim light. These eyes made him more alluring than before. Tezuka compared them to the summer's sky but these eyes were much more attractive than the sky. He thought that he would be never felt bored seeing it for the rest of his life. Tezuka shifted his eyes to the window to distract him from that unreasonable thought.

"I'm sorry. I was teasing you. I didn't mean to scare you. I took off your clothes because you threw up in front of my door, some of them soiled your clothes. I only put my t-shirt because you said you felt uncomfortable and hot last night."

"Such a gentleman. Thank you. What's your name? I'm Fuji Syusuke. I'm sorry to cause so much troubles last night."

"I'm Kunim...Kunio." Tezuka decided to gave him an alias because he want this man to know him as himself not the infamous Tezuka Kunimitsu,the head of Tezuka and Co,best parter of Atobe's Enterprise. He hated when people tried to know him only to gain some popularity.

"No last name? Not only a gentleman but a mysterious being too,ne? I owed you, Kunio-san. I will pay the laundry and cleaning service, and treat you next time but I think I have to take my leave now." Fuji chuckled.

"I don't think it's necessary. Everything was taken care already. Your friend called when you were sleeping. He said he would call your office and informed them that you took a day off when I told him your condition."

"It's very nice of him. But I think I'll take my leave now." Fuji stood and tried to walk away. His fatigued body and hangover made him swayed and stumbled. Fuji closed his eyes and anticipated the hurt from collision with the floor but it never happened.

Not the floor but warm and strong arms held him tight. His head fell on a flat and wide chest. He could hear the constant heart thumps. He felt so comfortable and peaceful. For a minute he stayed there, trying to pretend that everything was okay, he was protected and loved.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye..yeah. I'm okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to fall." Fuji looked up and met hazel eyes. Kunio-san's serious face made of perfection, his hair was tousled. Fuji wanted to run his hand into his head. His mouth was fit to be kissed. Fuji drew a breath, he smelt a rich aroma from man across him -a little mint and tea, and felt weak on his feet. They stood there and gazed to each other, trying to memorize each other perfectly. Neither of them moved.

Kunio-san's feature would make best shoot. He wanted to preserve this man into his photos. Fuji's eyes were widening for thinking like that.

Fuji pulled himself from Tezuka's arms and sat on the bed.

"Is there something wrong? You look so pale. What about go to hospital? Do you think you can last until we reach there? Aa.. I'll call my doctor to come and check your condition."

"No need,Kunio-san. I'm okay. I just need to catch some breath." Fuji smiled to him.

"Hn.. I will bring your breakfast."

Fuji was left alone at the bedroom. What a ridiculous condition, he drunk and helped by the sexiest man alive, moreover he was a completely nice man. Fuji looked at his hands, fisted on his knees. He only wore a boxer and a white t-shirt. His head hurted like hell and his eyes felt so puffy like he had cried all night long.

He needed to go home. He shouldn't impose Kunio-san more than this. Fuji tried to stand up and walked to the cabinet. Where are my clothes?, he thought. He didn't find his clothes there. His attention was shifted to the table. There were some documents on it. Someone had left a note.

Tezuka knocked the door and went in bringing the breakfast. "You should eat first. You are too thin for a man. Here are your clothes and your phone."

Fuji decided to ignore Tezuka's accusation. "Ah,thanks. I'll change and go home now."

"Eat first." Tezuka's firm voice made Fuji sat on the bed and started to eat.

"How about you,Kunio-san?"

"I had mine before you woke up." He lied. He sat on the chair near the bed and folded his arm.

Fuji decided not to protest. He finished his breakfast fast. He surprisingly enjoyed his breakfast eventhough under Tezuka's supervising eyes. He took his aspirins and drank his water.

Having a breakfast surely recharge his power. He could sit and didn't feel that the world move too fast now. His headache disappeared little by little. He stood up and took his clothes on the table.

"Where is the bathroom? I need to change my clothes."

"On your left side. It's okay, I'll go. The living room is at the end of the corridor." Once again Tezuka left the room.

When Fuji came out of the bedroom,Tezuka was sitting on his black lathered sofa. The glass walls opposite him give the best sunrise view. Fuji was stunned for a moment but he continues to put on his coat and ready to leave.

When he reached the door, Tezuka asked, "Who is Yuta?"

Hearing that name made Fuji froze. His hand failed to reach the doorknob several times.

"No one." Fuji chocked.

"Last night you cried and said you were sorry. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Why are you asking that? Sorry,but it's none of your business. Thank you for your patronage. Good bye." Fuji walked away.

Tezuka grabbed his hand. "No. Wait. I didn't mean to pry. I just want to help you."

"Help me? I just killed him two years ago. Okay now,help me to revive him? No? you can't? You do help me when you leave me alone." Fuji said with a faltering breath.

Tezuka already knew what happened two years ago. Last night after he changed Fuji's clothes, he stayed to watch over him. Fuji didn't stop crying. He begged to be forgiven. Saying sorry to his Yuta. Tezuka tried to comfort him, coaxing Fuji to tell him what really happened. Fuji told him everything happened that day between his sobs. How his brother died in an accident two years ago. How that incident broke his heart. Tezuka tried to soothing and made Fuji stop crying. But that didn't work. He then surrendered, he brought Fuji into his arm and let him cry until he fell asleep. He hoped that oneday he would be the one who cured Fuji's heart and bring more peacefulness to Fuji's life.

"Hn.."

"Why,Kunio-san? Do you regret helping a murderer now? I think it's too late,ne? I won't tell anyone about what happened last night... If only we can return to the past." Fuji squatted and let out a sigh.

"Yes,but we can live for the future. You can't close yourself to the world. Your friends can help you, I can help you. You are stronger than you think." He kneeled in front of Fuji.

Hearing what Tezuka said made something in Fuji's mind snapped. "What do you know about me? I don't need your pity! I hate people pitying me! Why do I stay alive whereas he died. It's my fault not him. I don't have a right to live in this world! I have enough!" Fuji cried and smacked Tezuka's chest using his left fist. Fuji's right hand was held by Tezuka and placed above Tezuka's heart. Tezuka knew, Fuji outburst and hatred was direct to Fuji himself.

"I'm broken beyond repaired! You can't just say the sweet words and expect me to heal right away! I'll never been same anymore! I'm tired! TIRED! Please.. No more. I don't.."

His words was swallowed by Tezuka's mouth. Fuji's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to escaped Tezuka's mouth but Tezuka was faster. He put his right hand on Fuji's nape and pushed Fuji into his embrace. Their kiss was sloppy, unexpected and breathtaking. Tezuka kiss Fuji fiercely, he bit down Fuji's lower lip and Fuji let out a gasp,he took his chance and his tongue move into Fuji's sweet cavern. He grunted when he tasted Fuji's sweetness while Fuji whine. There were no room left untouched by Tezuka's tongue. Fuji smelled like apple and a little bit vanilla. Fuji ran his hand into Tezuka's hair, he scrapped his scalp and felt the silk hair in his palm. They moaned when their tongue met. He could do this forever if only they didn't need to breath.

Tezuka managed to stand up and move into the sofa without breaking their kiss. Fuji sat on Tezuka's lap, straddling him. When they separated, both of them were panting, their saliva laced between their lips. Fuji tried to wiped it away using back of his palm but Tezuka stopped him. He licked it away and peppering Fuji's face with small kisses while catching his breath.

"You don't have to return to the old you. You just need to be a better person. What happened might be your fault but it doesn't mean you can't be forgiven. You are not broken. You only need to forgive yourself. Please forgive yourself."

No one had ever told him that it was his fault. He need someone who can see beyond his mask. Fuji felt a little weight left his shoulders. "It's wrong. I mustn't. Yuta would be mad at me. He always did."

"'No more', you said it yourself. Let him go. Be a person who he can be proud of."

"I..I don't know if I can. What if I failed him? I have No one to depend on except him. If I fell now, I'm not sure be able to stand again."

"Hn.. Sure you can do it. Just believe in yourself. If you fell I'll be there watching you, protecting you."

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's answer. It was strange but he felt his confidence back by Tezuka's words. No one had ever treated him like Tezuka. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He didn't aware of Tezuka intense eyes on him.

"Go out with me." Tezuka blurted.

Fuji gasped at him. He averted his glance. A blush rose on his cheeks. "I..It's too sudden. We just met last night."

"Doesn't matter to me. I want.. No.. It's more than that." Tezuka shrugged.

"You like me?" Fuji answered shyly.

"Hn.."

"But.. Isn't it too sudden? I don't know your favorite color, your favorite food and your hobby. We even haven't have a first date yet."

"I love white but I think I prefer blue now. I enjoymost unacha and I play tennis when I have time. And I think we can call this our first date now."

"Mou.. It's really un-romantic thinking. I think a first date should be at an amusement park or SeaWorld. Having fun, walking hand by hand, enjoying lunch. See the sunset together and maybe get a first kiss while watching the sunset."

Tezuka frown, he hugged Fuji on his waist. "I think we are too old to do that. Are you sure you are not trying to reject me?"

Fuji chuckled and his face changed into solemnity. "I am not. Believe me, I want it too. But.."

Fuji placed his forefinger on Tezuka's mouth when he started to talk.

"But I don't want to have a relationship with this mixed feeling. I don't want to use you as an easy escape from my sadness. I need to sort out my feeling first. So,when I come to you I would like,no.. love you with all my might. Can you wait for me?"

Tezuka stroked Fuji's soft cheek with his left hand. "Do you think I would let someone like you go easily? I have waited for a long time to meet you. It's not a big deal to wait a little bit more."

Fuji jumped on Tezuka and cried. "Oh.. Thank you. Thank you very much."

Fuji intended to place his lips on Tezuka's cheek as a chaste kiss but at the same time Tezuka turned his head into Fuji's direction. Their lips met and they made a surprise sound. It didn't take a long time to deepened the kiss. Tezuka pushed Fuji until Fuji's back met the sofa and Tezuka was on top of Fuji.

Tezuka then trailed his mouth to Fuji's jaw and then his neck. Fuji tilted his head to give Tezuka more access. The living room was filled by their breathing and moaning. When Tezuka went up to get more kiss from his man, his phone rang.

"Ignore it. I have directed it into the answering machine."

Tezuka dipped into Fuji's direction but his guest was definitely more stubborn than the owner.

"Oi,Tezuka! Oresama knows you are inside. Let Oresama in or Oresama will tell the passerby about your embarrassment moments. Oresama will start with your habit when you were five year old..."

Tezuka sighed. Fuji chuckled at Tezuka's friend antics.

"It's look like time to go"

"No. Don't. I will meet him at the hall. You just wait here." Fuji and Tezuka walked to the door and punched the elevator's button.

"It's okay. I have some works to do too. I have new project to be done in five days. Wish me luck." Fuji said while they were waiting.

"Always. When will we meet again?"

"Soon. I will miss you." Fuji placed his hand on Tezuka's left cheek.

"Sooner than soon, I hope? I will miss you too. If it's not as soon as I wish, I'll kidnap you and tie you on my bed so you'll never leave me again." Tezuka kissed inside of Fuji's hand.

"I'd love to. See you, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji kissed Tezuka and walked into elevator.

"How.." Tezuka stunned.

Fuji laughed and waved when the door closed. When Fuji's door closed, the door beside it opened and Atobe walked out.

Omake:

Two months later

The morning had come but they didn't move from where they were. Fuji placed his hand on Tezuka's chest, feeling a little high from what they did five minutes ago. He could still feel Tezuka's hand and mouth all over his body.

"What is it?"

"Hn.."

"Is there something wrong,Mitsu?"

"No. Just.. How could you know my name although I told you a fake name." Tezuka frown but his his face showed adoration and a lot of love.

"You are a solitude person,yes. But you get careless when you are alone,love. I found your documents placed on the table with yours and Atobe's sign."

"But it could be anyone." Tezuka ran his hand on Fuji's back. He loved how smooth it felt.

"Yes..but there were some foreign magazines showed your face on them. I could link it right away. I am a tensai you know?" Fuji placed his chin on his hand.

"Let's see how this tensai can escape from me." Tezuka flipped himself so Fuji was on his back.

"Mitsu... Again?"

"Hn.. Yudan sezu ni ikou, Syuu."

Fuji's laugh was muffled by Tezuka's kiss. Fuji may had lose a big part of his live but Tezuka was more than willing to fill the emptiness inside his heart without trying to replace his brother. Fuji loved Tezuka for loving him at his worst condition, never letting him down and accepting him for who he really was.

* * *

Complete! Thank you for reading! I'll upload next story soon! I'm already had the first chapter finished. Please read it too. See you

Ps. I'm considering a lemon chapter. My questions are,, do you my lovely reader want to read it? If the answer is yes,,do you prefer it as a one shot or add it here? Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for waiting! I'm so sorry for updating it this late. I revised this chapter several times. This is a very long chapter too.. Please bear it for me? I'm waiting for your review,, please? For my reviewers,,thank you so much! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

"Excuse me,Fuji-san. I have finished my work today. Do you still need something?" His assistant called.

Fuji looked at the clock on the wall and surprised. "It's already this late? Maa.. You don't have to follow my schedule,I tend to forget about time when doing my job."

"It's okay,Fuji-san. I'm proud to be a part of your team. I want to do my best and be a useful staff!"

Fuji chuckled hearing her answer. "It's okay. I'm on my way home too. Thank you for your hard work today."

"Hai! Thank you for your hard work too,Fuji-san."

After his assistant went home,Fuji tidied his desk and readied to go home. His eyes caught the photo on his desk. It was his and Tezuka's photo, taken by himself when they conquered Mount Fuji. Fuji also took many precious photos there. There were the sceneries, people they met and the most important was Tezuka and himself. He even managed to take Tezuka's photo when he smiled at him. It had been a long time. He wanted to do some adventures again with his beloved Kunimitsu.

They would have their first anniversary in next two days. He wanted to do something special about it. Something like dinner at a famous restaurant,talking about sweet nothing, back to his house to enjoy wine and do more romantic things. Fuji sighed,that was impossible. Tezuka was at his business trip across the world. He wouldn't back until next week.

###

"I'll ask my assistant to go or postpone it until next month." Tezuka said when Fuji sat on his lap after their dinner.

"You shouldn't do that,Kunimitsu. It's unreasonable. We can postpone our celebration instead. I'm not going anywhere. Your business is more important. It worth more than millions Yen. I'm not as worthy as that." Fuji said as he watch the lights outside the windows blinked.

"You are right."

"So that mean we will change our plan?" Fuji tilted his head.

"No,I mean you are right that you are not as worthy as my millions Yen of business."

"Yeah,so-"

"I mean, you worth more than that. You are my life Syuu. I can't function well when you're not right beside me."

"Mou.. Mitsu,when did you get so mushy?" Fuji faked a pout.

"I do when I'm with you. You bring the best part of me out. I love you, my love."

"I love you too." Fuji hugged him. Then he added, "But you,Tezuka Kunimitsu,still have to attend the business trip. I'll give you a surprise when you come home."

This took Tezuka's attention. His eyes blinking in mischief. In the end,Tezuka agreed to go.

###

And now Fuji felt a little disappointed and lonely. It can't be helped,he himself who asked and demanded Tezuka to go. He needed only to be patient and prepare his surprise.

When he walked out of elevator his phone rang. It was from unknown number. Sometimes the other division need his help too. This may be one of them.

"Hello,this is Fuji Syusuke. How may I help you?"

"Fuji-san,this is from Tokyo Hospital. There was an accident on highway,Tezuka-san was injured. We want to tell you that Tezuka-san was taken to our hospital to be treated."

Fuji's heart stopped beating and his body gone weak. "Wh..what happened? Tezuka is not with me.. I mean he is not at Japan at this moment. There should be some misunderstanding."

"Apparently he is.."

Fuji ran ro catch a taxi. He asked the driver to take him to the hospital as fast as they can. He must be heard it wrong.

 _"Apparently he is. He was on his way back from the airport when an accident happened."_

 _No,no,no,nononono..._

 _"How is his condition?"_

 _"We are not sure because we are only ordered to inform the patients' relatives."_

 _"What do you mean? I need you to explain his condition immediately!"_

 _"Please come as soon as you can. That's all. We are very sorry."_

"There was a big accident near this hospital,no?" the driver's voice startled Fuji.

"Yes,I need to arrive there quickly."

Please Kunimitsu,be safe. Don't leave me. I need you. Don't go. Please..please. Fuji chanted in his heart over and over.

"I heard from the radio that many people were injured. There even some in critical condition."

Fuji stopped breathing. It was not his Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu promised to stay with him.

The traffic was really crowded. They were stuck on the last row. "I'm sorry, Customer-san. But there was a traffic jam near the hospital. We can't reach it by car but you can reach it less than ten minutes on foot. Just follow this road and turn right at the intersection." the driver's instructed.

"Okay. Thank you." Fuji paid the driver and started to run.

He reach the hospital less than six minutes. The hospital was in chaos, there were so many people and reporters. You can hear people shouted,asking information, children's crying,people groaning in hurt. Fuji focused his attention to the information centre. He asked for Tezuka and was directed to a small room inside the hospital.

He ran and reached the room,he was panting. His mind was so numb. He was afraid,afraid about Tezuka's condition,he didn't want someone who was so important to him left again. Like what happened to Yuta. If Tezuka left him now,he was sure that he would fall into the deep sorrow and would never exit from it anymore.

He opened the door and saw Tezuka sleeping on his bed. He had bandages on his head,Fuji check on his hand and his body but they were only scrapped. Although his body was fine,Fuji afaid there was something wrong inside his body. Didn't they say internal wounds were riskier than the surface one?

Fuji touched Tezuka's cheek by his left hand and his right hand was placed on Tezuka's hand. "Kunimitsu..." Fuji said in whisper.

"Syusuke." Tezuka replied,he squeezed Fuji's hand.

"You are awake? How do you feel? Is there someplace hurt? Don't worry, I'll call a doctor,okay?"

"It's okay,Syuu. I'm fine."

"How is this called fine? You had an accident just now." Fuji pressed the calling button.

"They had checked my injuries, there were nothing wrong. I just bumped my head. These scratch were made when I tried to help people. I told them not to make a fuss."

"Then,why did they put you on this room? There are people who need this room more."

"Atobe."

With that one word explained everything. Atobe would never accept something less than luxurious.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes,I just need to rest my eyes for a moment just now. Now when you are here,I feel better."

Fuji were still unconvinced but he didn't want to stress Tezuka out.

"I thought you were still abroad." It was more likely a question than a statement.

"I finished the works faster and leave the rest to my assistant. I want to give a a surprise. It worked, didn't it?" Tezuka tried to joke.

"Baka." Fuji stroked Tezuka's cheek with his hand. "You don't have to push yourself. If it's not for me then.."

A doctor and a nurse arrived. Fuji tried to move away but stopped by Tezuka's hand. Tezuka knew the turmoil inside Fuji's heart. It caused Fuji was in the way but the doctor managed to do his job. They checked Tezuka once again.

"How is it?" Fuji asked. He got impatience as time ticked away.

"He got five stitches on his head. There is a lump on his head. I'll give him prescription so it won't be hurt." Fuji eyes widened by the doctor's statements.

Fuji's eyes placed on Tezuka's. _You are fine,huh?_ But Tezuka ignored it.

The doctor cleared Tezuka's condition. He could go home the following morning. The doctor gave some instructions how take care of Tezuka's wound and his schedule to come back to check his head. Fuji thanked the doctor and walked him to the door,Tezuka had been sleeping during that time.

Fuji sat on the chair next to the bed and took Tezuka's hand. He kissed Tezuka's fingers. His tears which he held, melted and ran down his eyes. He almost lost his love and life. His traumatic experience crashed him like an ocean wave,strong and unstoppable. If it's not for him than Tezuka still would be fine. Because of his selfishness to get a happiness he got Tezuka hurt. It's better like before when he hadn't met Tezuka yet. Tezuka would be never involved in an accident.

Fuji placed Tezuka's hand back to his bed but when Fuji's hand out of his reach, Tezuka frown and he grunted,calling for Fuji as if Fuji's presence made him in peace and loved, keep him protected.

"Ssshhh... It's okay,Kunimitsu. I'm here. Sleep. Sleep,my dear." Tezuka calmed down.

Fuji remembered the times when he doubted his decision to be with Tezuka. He tried to walked away from Tezuka several times but Tezuka convinced him to stay with him.

###

After the fateful night,Fuji thought he made the decision so hastily. He thought he need to slow down and let it flow by itself. He even braved himself to convince Tezuka. He had made an appointment with Tezuka (which was not easy,he had been brought through many phone lines to reach out Tezuka),he made a speech entitled 'what about take it slow and let it flow'. He even did some practices to perfect it.

What happened was beyond his expectation. Tezuka brought them to the most exclusive restaurant which unaffordable by his payment unless he didn't need to pay his rent and eat for one whole month. Tezuka also surprised him with his speech about 'why you shouldn't change your mind and be mine'.

"I.. I can't believe it. How do you know?" Fuji was speechless, Tezuka knew his intention.

"I have my own way."

"But.. Don't you think it's too sudden?"

"Have you ever heard about love at the first sight?"

Tezuka put his hand on Fuji's. His thumb stroked Fuji's hand with slow caress.

"I'm willing to wait for you but what is the need of waiting if we both want each other?"

For a minute Fuji contemplating their options. "Can I trust my heart to you?"

"Yes,as I will give my heart,my soul and my everything to you." Tezuka face was firm and full of solemnity. That moment Fuji was sure about their feeling. He wanted to try. He wanted to change.

"Okay. You got me." Tezuka smiled at him and showered him with affection and love.

His colleagues often teased his about Tezuka's adoration to him. He would send flowers to Fuji's house and office when his photobook came out. He would send food and beverages when he heard Fuji and his team were working overtime. He even delivered it by himself when he was not busy. He would buy Fuji's photobook and placed it in every room at his house,it wasn't left unnoticed by Fuji but he didn't say anything. He thought Tezuka was so sweet and he loved him for that. Fuji himself tried to give his all attention and affection when he was with Tezuka. He brought him lunch or dinner when Tezuka worked late,played tennis anytime Tezuka needed it,gave him some opinions about Tezuka's new ideas even argued about them.

One month after he agreed to go out with Tezuka,he had to go to France for his photobook. It got great response from the public. Tezuka also had some business so they couldn't celebrate their togetherness.

That afternoon Fuji had finished his works and had a spare time before going back to Japan. He brought his camera with him,while enjoying his coffee he took some pictures too. He readied his camera, focusing on the street in front of him and his camera focused on someone he missed so much.

"Kunimitsu." He gasped.

Tezuka was several meters away from him. He couldn't believe his eyes. When he thought he wouldn't see Tezuka soon but here he was.

Tezuka gave him a subtle smile, little but warm and for him only. He threw himself to Tezuka's opened arms. They stayed at that position for a moment,didn't care about people watching them,they only savored each other's embrace.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at Germany now."

"Yes,I was. When I called your office they told me you are here. I took the earliest flight to come here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I thought I'll be back before you."

"It's okay. Are you busy now?"

"No,actually I have finished my work and I have me time before going back to Japan."

"Really? I can kidnap you,then?"

"With a pleasure."

They spent the evening walking around the street and bought things for each other. Fuji took pictures everytime he found something amusing and it's often had Tezuka in it.

When night came and getting dark they went to Tezuka's hotel. They enjoyed their meal. It was the best day ever for Fuji and Tezuka.

"It's really beautiful here." Fuji said while watching the night view of Paris. He could see the Eiffel tower clearly from his place.

"Yeah,it's truly pretty." Tezuka hugged Fuji from behind. Fuji laid his head on Tezuka's chest then sighed.

"What is it?"

"No,I'm happy. Just several weeks before,I felt like hell but now I'm here with you. It's a miracle for me." Fuji closed his eyes. Tezuka kissed his head. "I will always be with you."

Fuji tilted his head and kissed Tezuka softly. They didn't need a long time to deepened their kiss. Fuji rotated his body so they faced each other. Tezuka's tongue moved along Fuji's seam of lips and Fuji opened his mouth happily. Tezuka ran his tongue along with Fuji's. Tezuka ran his hands down to Fuji's back and stopped on his curve back. He pushed Fuji's hip to his. When their hard length meet each other they moaned. Their mouths and bodies moved in a primitive rhythm.

Tezuka raised his head and met Fuji's brilliant blue eyes which darker than usual,flushed cheek and full lips. Tezuka couldn't hold back anymore.

"Syusuke.. May I love you tonight?"

Fuji blinked and gave him a shy smile. "Yes. But before that I want to tell you something." He bit his lip.

Tezuka waited.

"I have never done it before. I mean I never met someone who dear to me to give my all. After Yuta's death my body didn't work. I'm too busy in my misery to search physical pleasure. So.. Errmm.."

"It's your first time?" Tezuka concluded.

"Ye..yeah. I'm asking a forgiveness ahead,if I don't give you the highest pleasure tonight." Fuji shifted his eyes to Tezuka's button.

Being Fuji's first time nearly made him come undone at that moment. Nobody had ever touched his beloved man. Tezuka hugged Fuji so suddenly that made Fuji gasped.

"I'll trasure you. Your first,your last, your everything. Fuji Syusuke,be mine?" Tezuka said in whisper.

"Yes,,yes. I will." Fuji said with a pleasant smile. He was happy Tezuka still wanted him after all of his difficulty. Tezuka's handsome face filled with happiness.

Tezuka carried Fuji in bridal style and walked into the bed. Tezuka's eyes never left Fuji's face,he kissed him again and again in a quick kiss. He put Fuji on the bed and watched him. "Syusuke.."

He dipped down,the bed pushed down as he made his way to Fuji. "My beautiful Syusuke.."

Tezuka put his left hand on Fuji's cheek,his right hand was used to support himself so he wouldn't befall on Fuji. He kissed Fuji with sensuality, their tongue met and fought to be dominant. When Fuji almost lost his breath,Tezuka continued his journey to Fuji's neck. His hand opened Fuji's shirt one by one, while he gave bites to the place between the shoulder and neck which gained whimpers from Fuji. When Fuji's beautiful body was displayed in front of him,Tezuka devour it. He placed his fingers on the rose pink nipple until it became pebbled while his tongue licked the other one. Fuji moaned his name, his hip buckled in the same rhythm of Tezuka's kisses.

Fuji felt the world was compresssed until there were only Tezuka and himself. His body felt so hot and he needed to unleash his need. Tezuka suddenly put his hand in front of his trousers,on his hard length doing some pressures. His whimpers became moaning. He couldn't take it more.

"Mi..Mitsu...please..please.."

Tezuka discarded Fuji's trousers with his boxer freeing Fuji's arousal. Tezuka could see all of Fuji. He then freeing himself from the suffocating clothes. He hugged Fuji again, the skin to skin feeling make them hotter than before. "Syusuke.."

"Mitsu.."

Tezuka poured some lubricant to his and and some to Fuji's entrance. He touched the tight hole,hesitant. "It's okay,Mitsu." Hearing Fuji's permission made Tezuka a little bit assured. His first digit went with a little difficulty but Fuji managed to accept him. Tezuka kept watching Fuji's expression so he could slow down when Fuji felt hurt. It didn't take a long time to reach the third digit. Fuji was whimpering and moaning under him,he didn't want to hurt Fuji.

Fuji could feel Tezuka's hand inside him. There was a weird feeling but it didn't unpleasant too. He wanted to ask Tezuka to enter when Tezuka's hand touched something inside that made him thrust his hip. It felt really good.

"Oh..that..was..Oh.." Tezuka attacked that spot again and again until he felt all of his feeling shrank into that spot,Tezuka then grabbed his arousal,licking its pouring head, bitting the rod. "Come for me,Syuu." He ordered. Fuji couldn't take it anymore,he shouted Tezuka's name and all of his seeds were released into Tezuka's mouth.

Fuji shivered,blinking his eyes as if he just got a bliss,then he gave Tezuka an apologetic smile. His body was covered by a thin perspiration. Tezuka kissed him and he could taste himself inside of Tezuka's mouth. "I want you,Kunimitsu. All of you."

"Syuu.. Are you sure? I'm fine if we end it here."

"No,please.. Let's finish it."

Tezuka gave him a peck on his lips and grabbed some lube and condoms. He sheathed his length in it and added some lube. The cool sensation made him shiver. Although he had made sure Fuji was stretched but being careful was better than sorry.

"I'm coming in."

Tezuka entered. The sensation was really different from his finger before. He felt full. Then Fuji saw Tezuka's face,it was really a bliss for Tezuka and Fuji knew that it's really difficult for him not to move.

Fuji was so tight and warm there. He gritted his teeth,trying to restraint. "You..you are perfect. So tight.. Syuu.. I'm sorry but I don't think.." His body was glistening by his perspiration.

"It's okay. You can move." Fuji put his hand on Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka then start moving,slowly and carefully at the beginning, pulling until his head was in Fuji's entrance and thrusting all the way inside. Seeing Fuji was fine with it he increased his speed. It's getting hard and faster.

"Yes..yes.. Mitsu.. Fas..faster.." Fuji looped his arms on Tezuka's shoulder, his feet to Tezuka's hip. The sensation before was coming back to Fuji. Tezuka attacked the spot precisely every time he thrust back into Fuji's depth. Tezuka removed his hand from the bed and wrapped Fuji's length, stroked it each time he pushed. Fuji came after the fourth stokes.

Fuji's body went limp but Tezuka hadn't finished yet. He brought Fuji into his arms so Fuji was straddling him. "Again. Syuu.."

"Wa..Wait.. I haven't.."

Tezuka thrust his hip into Fuji's entrance. Fuji moaned and tilted his head giving Tezuka an erotic display. Tezuka bit the milky white skin,leaving his marks so the world knew that Fuji was his. They moved in a rythm,savoured each strokes, whispers,touches,kisses and their sweet love making. The room was hot,filled with their lovemaking scent and their voice

"Mitsu.. Mi..tsu.. I can't.."

Tezuka grunted hearing Fuji's voice, combined with his luscious body gave the pleasure tenfold more.

When Tezuka finally came Fuji couldn't feel his hip anymore. He lost counting how many times Tezuka brought him to the high. Tezuka brought a clean wet towel to clean Fuji's body before cleaning himself. He threw the towel back to the bathroom and went back to the bed. Fuji was smiling at him but his eyes starting to drop.

Tezuka hugged Fuji in his arm,Fuji's head was placed on his chest,their feet tangled each other,sated. He pulled the bed cover above their bodies. He kissed Fuji's head.

"Good night,Syuu. I love you."

"mmm.. Nite,Mitsu. I love you too."

Fuji felt so sleepy that he slept after saying those word without hearing Tezuka's next word. He was so happy because this time they truly became one.

###

Tezuka felt something was really wrong with Fuji. They had gone home from the hospital. Fuji helped him to change into his suit, checked out of the hospital even helped him into the taxi. Fuji eyes didn't meet his throughout those times. When they arrived at Tezuka's home,Fuji busied himself with chores around the house leaving Tezuka alone in the living room, he even did the cooking chores (It always Tezuka's job to prepare the food, Fuji's taste buds was too peculiar). As if Fuji was readying himself to do something big.

"Tezuka,your lunch is ready. Do you want to eat it here or at dinning room?" Fuji appeared from the kitchen wearing Tezuka's apron.

 _Tezuka._ Yup,something is definitely wrong.

"It's okay. I can wait a little longer."

"But you have to have your medicine to get better. The doctor instructed me to."

"Do you have something to tell me,Syusuke?"

Fuji stopped talking,he kept changing his support foot, his hand twisted his apron that would left an eternity wrinkle on it,Tezuka thought.

"Is there something wrong,Syuu? Please tell me?"

"I..I.." Fuji shifted his eyes on to the floor and kept wrinkling his apron. Clearly too afraid to look at Tezuka.

"I think it would be the best if we stopped seeing each other. I don't want you to be hurted again." Fuji said with a low voice,tears brimmed on his eyes but he blinked it away.

"You mean now? At this moment when I have these injuries?"

"NO! Of course no! I will help too,until you are fit again. It's my fault to begin with." Fuji wiped his tears away

Tezuka rose from his sofa and walked toward Fuji. He stopped right in front of Fuji. "What do you mean?"

"It's my fault that you were hurt. Just like Yuta. Can't you see it? If we didn't meet,this would never happened." Fuji touched Tezuka's cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt. You are too good for me. You deserves someone better." Tears were falling down from Fuji's eyes.

Tezuka understood. Fuji was still traumatized by his brother's death. "Hn..It's not your fault Syusuke. I decided it by myself and that was jus an accident which could happen to anyone. I'm fine. I'm still here,see?"

"Yes. But about in the future? I don't want to lose someone dear to me again."

Tezuka brought Fuji into his arm. Fuji's cries broke his heart too. It was not the right to explain rationally. He kept holding Fuji and swayed their body in a calming movement. When Fuji's cries went to hiccups he let his arms lose. He wiped away Fuji's tears.

They walked to the sofa. Fuji sat but Tezuka stayed standing. "Wait here." Tezuka commanded.

Fuji stood now. "Do you need something? Let me get it for you. You are not fit enough to walked around freely."

"Stay." Tezuka said in a firm voice. Fuji sat down. Tezuka dissappeared inside his corridor.

Suddenly Fuji felt a deja-vu about this situation. One year ago he also stayed as Tezuka's command. He chuckled.

"What is it?" Tezuka said when he came back.

"Nothing. Just a memory."

Tezuka then kneeled in front of Fuji. In his left hand there was a small red velvet box. Fuji eyes widened knowing what would happened next.

"Mitsu.."

"Syusuke,For a long time ago I always thought that I would never meet someone I would love. I thought that I have no ability to care and worry about someone. I just live my life to fill the calendar,to spend my life alone till my death. Then I met you. When I met you,I felt whole again. When I met you,I know the feelings that I never knew before. When I met you,I decided that I would never let you go. That's why when you asked to separate from me,you were asking me to die right in front of you." Fuji tears fell down,he tried not to breath because he would cried hard when he did. He bit his lips and put his hand on his mouth.

"We are not immortal. People will die someday. No one know when. And if I had to die tomorrow,I prefer spending my last day with you than living years ahead without you. I know it's too sudden. Syusuke,would you marry me? Would you allow me to love you,to take care of you and to kiss your worries away until the death do us apart?" Tezuka opened the box and there was a golden ring with a blue sapphire on it.

It was the longest speech that Tezuka had given to him so far. He didn't know that Tezuka had this ability.

"Oh,Mitsu!" Fuji said in a choke.

"Was that Oh,Mitsu yes? Or Oh,Mitsu no?"

"Yes..yes..yesyesyes.." Fuji threw himself to Tezuka. He couldn't say no to someone like Tezuka. He himself who wanted to change. He almost took Tezuka for granted.

"I love you,Mitsu! I love you. I'm sorry for saying something so horrible to you just now."

"It's okay. I understand. I love that part of you too. I love you. I hope someday your heart will filled with happiness and your bad memories were only memories."

"I'll try. Please don't lose hope of me."

Tezuka smiled at him,he didn't cry bit his eyes were wet of tears his face filled with happiness and love. Fuji felt he was the luckiest man alive because of Tezuka. "Put it on for me." Fuji asked

Tezuka took the ring off of its box, he moved between Fuji's tight and slid it into Fuji's ring. Fuji was amazed by its color. "It's your eyes' color." Tezuka explained,his cheeks were flushed.

"No. It's darker than my eyes." Fuji tilted his head.

"It is. When you are aroused." He coughed.

Fuji hit Tezuka playfully. "You are a pervert."

"Your pervert. Now,can we move to the honeymoon part?"

"No. You are still hurt. Saa,I don't want to explain to the doctor what caused the opened wound. It's too embarrassing."

"Let me worry about it later." Tezuka scooped Fuji into his arms. Fuji laughed and reprimanded him.

Tezuka kicked the door to open it and kicked it again to close it. They didn't go out until the next morning.

Fuji's present for their anniversary was a trip to Hawaii. People tried to hit on them if one of them was left alone and they had to calming each other consequently. It was funny seeing Tezuka's jealous face,he would frown and giving his speech about keeping their hands away from his husband. Fuji was different, he would send a deathly glare that made people ran away with tears.

When night came they would worshipped each other till they couldn't move anymore.

Fuji was still awake while Tezuka was sleeping. He put his head under Tezuka's chin. "I know it was impossible but I hope we could live a thousand year more so I can love you more. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for healing me. Thank you for loving me. I love you,Mitsu."

"Hn..I love you too."

Fuji smiled. He didn't distress himself about Yuta's death anymore. He was sure his little brother suffer more when he did. So he thought to remember Yuta as his lovely little brother who gave him a chance to meet his soul mate, his love and his husband.

Thank you,Yuta.

* * *

That's it! Please check my other stories too. Thanks!


End file.
